


make a choice

by mangoedges



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crewmate Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imposter Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Jack is mentioned, M/M, Murder, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), The other impostor isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoedges/pseuds/mangoedges
Summary: The impostor is his best friend.Now what?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 194





	make a choice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their online personas etc.
> 
> I might expand this in the future? I don't know...

Sykkuno swallowed hard, tongue clicking against the dust-dry surface of his mouth, as the words scrolled by, impassionate as always. _Lime was not an Impostor._ Lime. As if the suit color was all that mattered. As if he hadn't just doomed his friend, Jack, to the emptiness of space. As if-

"Sykkuno?"

The word was whisper-quiet, but it startled him anyway, making him jolt as he turned to meet Corpse's soft gaze.

"You-" Sykkuno started, licking dry lips. "You-"

"Me," Corpse acknowledged. He knew what Sykkuno wanted to say.

"How could you?" Sykkuno whispered. "You- the other crewmates- they were my _friends_ -"

"I'm sorry," Corpse said. His shoulders slumped as he took a ragged breath. "It's- jesus, Sykkuno, I-"

"What?" Sykkuno challenged. His heart felt like it might rip his space suit. "Are you gonna kill _me_?"

"God, no," Corpse said at once. "Jesus, no, I- I couldn't do that to you."

"But you could do it to Jack," Sykkuno said. Corpse released another shuddering breath.

"Technically, he went out the airlock. I didn't personally kill him," Corpse mumbled. "I- I only killed one."

"Yellow?" Sykkuno guessed. Corpse nodded once, miserably.

"You- you were right about the other impostor," Corpse revealed. "I didn't- I didn't want to kill anybody. I just-" He scrubbed a hand over his helmet. All Sykkuno could see was one vibrant red eye.

"I didn't want to kill anybody because of you," Corpse said. Sykkuno blinked.

"Wh- what?" He stammered.

"It's- look, the whole...all of this is complicated," Corpse said. "But when I met you... You're so goddamned _nice_. You were nice to me when you just _met_ me, and it wasn't- I've met a lot of people in my time, right, and some of them have been nice, sure, but it's mostly...just fake. But it _isn't_ fake with you, I'd be able to tell. You've _never_ faked it. You're just- you're a really kind person and I wanted- I _want_ to be better, but-" His shoulders slumped. "It's too late now. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop my partner and I couldn't disobey my orders, but I-" He stopped again, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Sykkuno just watched him, dumbfounded into silence. He didn't even know what _to_ say.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Corpse finally continued. "I'm not- whatever you want, I'll do, I can drop you off at the nearest colony, I can-"

"What if I want to stay with you?" Sykkuno blurted out, scarcely aware of what he was saying. It was stupid, it was reckless, the man in front of him _killed_ all his _friends_ \- or at least, let someone _else_ -

Then he remembered the soft, bewildered look in Corpse's eyes when Sykkuno offered to sit with him for meals, as if he was afraid Sykkuno was ready to burst into laughter and claim it was just a joke, he didn't think Sykkuno was _serious_ , did he? The easy feel of their hands interlocking on the way to their next tasks. The chats that seemed to last for hours into the night, until Sykkuno was yawning and yet he could never tear himself away long enough for a proper amount of sleep. The stealthy yawns Corpse hid in the corridors the next day, as if he felt the same way.

"Sykkuno?!" Corpse's mouth sagged open in shock.

"Are you- erm, are you an alien? An alien impostor?" Sykkuno asked. Dazed, Corpse shook his head. "Pretend you died, too," he said, feeling giddy, like his head is full of helium and about to pop. He had a feeling that everything would sink in later and that he would be a sobbing mess, but for now, he still felt like he was floating somewhere not quite here.

"I- I can do that," Corpse agreed cautiously. "But- Sykkuno- are you sure?"

"Not really," Sykkuno admitted. "But I- maybe I'm just being dumb. An- and naïve. But..." He trailed off, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Was- was the other impostor an alien?" He asked. Corpse nodded.

"They uh, they pair us up that way a lot," Corpse offered. Sykkuno knew better than to assume that the other impostor threatened Corpse into doing their bidding. That would be too easy. Corpse had choices. Sykkuno didn't agree with a lot of them, but... He'd _tried_ not to actually kill anyone. At least this time. That had to mean _something_.

And he thought Sykkuno was kind.

But it wasn't his kindness that propelled him forward into a startled Corpse's arms, nor his thoughtfulness that let him rest his head on the impostor's chest as tears first started to slip free.

Sykkuno was so rarely selfish. Took for himself so little.

He thought maybe he was due a little selfishness.


End file.
